


Five Times Loki Didn't Stay And One Time He Did

by scenecoreloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Protective Peter Quill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scenecoreloki/pseuds/scenecoreloki
Summary: It's been two years since Infinity War ended. Grief does things to people, as does love.





	1. Prolouge pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to @kiyahissecretlyaneko on instagram for helping me with the idea yeehaw!

Loki groans as Thor shakes him awake.  
"Get up, brother." Thor keeps shaking him. "It's group therapy day." The group therapy had been the Captain's idea, Steve. Loki didn't wanna talk about what happened to him. He didn't wanna talk about Thanos or any of the Black Order. Anytime Loki tries to talk about it, he gets choked up and nearly cries and he can't cry in front of any of them, including Thor.   
"They won't judge you if you cry." Thor says, making Loki jump. He nearly forgot that Thor was there.  
"I don't wanna talk about it." Loki says, grabbing his pillow and placing it over his face, hoping to block out Thor. Thor sighs and sits down on the edge of Loki's bed.   
"You don't even have to talk but can you please go?" Thor asks and Loki let's out a dramatic sigh.   
"I guess I'll go, but you owe me. One of those fancy hot Midgaurd drinks." Loki says, placing the pillow that was covering his face back onto his bed and sitting up.  
"Coffee?" Thor asks and Loki nods, standing up to get ready.

Loki sits at his spot in the circle, in between Thor and Nebula. Nebula is the last remaining child of Thanos. She and Loki were friends during Loki's captivity before the attack on New York. Loki was commonly in the torture chambers, getting broken down to be Thanos' slave. Nebula was down there, being punished for failing or trying to rebel against Thanos. They were their only friends for a while. Now Nebula has the rest of her team and Loki has Thor, Brunnhilde and Bruce.   
"So who wants to go first?" Stark asks as soon as everybody sits and is settled. Nobody speaks, all looking around the room at each other, to see who will go first. Thor hesitantly raises his hand.   
"Thor! Great, please speak." Stark says, leaning back into his chair.  
"I had this horrible nightmare about the war and Thanos and I would like to get it out of my system." Everybody nods, sitting up and paying attention.   
"I was back on the Ark and Thanos was there, along with the Black Order was there." Thor closes his eyes, his words shaking. "None of the other Asgaurdians were there except Loki. But he wasn't fighting with me, he was fighting against me. I didn't know what to do." Loki's eyes go wide as he says this.   
"Loki, is there anything you would like to say to Thor about this?" Captain Rogers asks.   
"I'm here. I'm always fighting with you." Loki whispers, his words almost getting caught in his throat due to tears that are welling in his eyes.   
"See Thor, nothing to worry about." A voice that is familiar but Loki can't place their name. Loki turns to the voice, sitting two seats away from Nebula. Peter Quill, Loki places his name. The slightly obnoxious guy who was dating the other daughter of Thanos, Gamora. Sadly, Gamora was the only person who was unable to be brought back.

Thirty minutes later and the therapy session is over. Loki is relieved.   
"Thor, can we go get coffee now?" Loki whispers as he's dragged around by Thor so that Thor can talk to people.   
"In a minute. I just wanna talk to Quill quick."


	2. Prolouge Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Peter finally talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friendly reminder that @kiyahissecretlyaneko is the best bitch yeehaw

Loki groans as Thor drags him around so Thor can talk to different people.   
"Thor, can we please just to go get coffee?" Loki whispers as he is dragged towards Peter Quill.   
"One minute. I just wanna talk to Quill quickly and then we can leave." Thor says and Loki groans, Peter smiling at the two. 

Loki finds himself sitting on the front porch of the apartment Thor rented for the two of them on the outskirts of Queens, New York. It isn't exactly the nicest place but Loki's lived in worse places. From a bit down the street, Loki can hear music. Loki feels tempted to follow it but he knows he shouldn't go anywhere without telling Thor. If he doesn't tell Thor, he'll most likely have an aneurysm and flip out. The music gets closer towards the apartment and Loki sees the source. It's Peter Quill. He sees Loki and smiles at him, pausing his music.

Peter sits next to Loki on the porch, Loki moving over to make room for him.  
"Hey, what are you doing out here? No jacket, you'll freeze." Peter asks and Loki shrugs. It was nearly winter but Loki hadn't noticed how cold it was until now. Even for a frost giant, it was rather cold.  
"Couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts." Loki states, picking at the flower growing through the wooden steps leading up to the apartment.  
"Wanna talk about it? I know talking about it at the group therapy sessions can be difficult because of all the people." Peter states, slowly slipping off his jacket and placing it over Loki's shoulders.  
"Thank you." Loki tugs the coat closer to him, grateful for the warmth.  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" Peter asks again and Loki sighed.  
"It's my fault, you know? The war." Loki says, putting his arms through the sleeves of Peter's jacket.  
"Is this about the thing with the Tessaract? That wasn't your fault, it's rightfully yours." Peter says, an earnest look in his eyes that makes Loki groan.  
"You sound like Thor." Peter laughs and throws an arm over Loki's shoulder.  
"I think, Loki, that you need a distraction." Peter smirks at him and Loki raises an eyebrow.  
"What kind of distraction?" Loki implores, slightly nervous but also excited.  
"Something fun, a little dangerous but fun." Loki shakes his head, laughing.  
"I can't go anywhere without Thor or he'll flip." Loki states, looking up at Thor's bedroom window where the light is turned off.  
"It's okay, he won't know." Peter stands up and holds out his hand to Loki to grab.

He grabs it.


End file.
